Resident Evil Christmas Videos
by TimX7
Summary: A few song parodysmusic videos for the holiday season. Read and don't forget to review.
1. Christmas at Raccoon City

Me don't own Resident Evil or songs by Ray Stevens, Cletus T. Judd, or Weird Al Yankovic. No lawsuits you hear.

A/N: Ok folks this will be a music video type fic, not just a song parody. If you don't know what I'm talking about, you'll see in a minute. I'll be doing four funny christmas songs for this fic, hopefully. Heck this is my Resident Evil Christmas fic anyways. Of course I'm doing a South Park Christmas fic too. Oh yeah almost forgot, read my Twelve Pains of Christmas parody. Just check my profile. After the success of that I thought it would be good to do some RE christmas fics every year around christmas time. Enjoy.

Christmas at Raccoon City

parody of Christmas at Ground Zero by Weird Al Yankovic

sung by GenerationX7(the author)

*The song begins as we see snow falling in the doomed city. The camera zooms in on a small group of people on the top level of Raccoon City's clocktower. GenerationX7 is wearing a U.B.C.S. uniform and some members of the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasures Service have got their instruments ready. GX7 holding a microphone. Then the instruments start to play as a explosion in heard in the city. GX7 gets ready to sing*

IT'S CHRISTMAS AT RACCOON CITY

THERE'S ZOMBIES EVERYWHERE

*A bunch of zombies are roaming around the city streets and are eating people*

THE PEOPLE ARE SCREAMING AND THE MONSTERS ARE SHRIEKING

*People are screaming and running from a group of hunters*

WHILE THE S.T.A.R.S. GO ZOMBIE HUNTING

*Chris, Jill and Barry get their guns loaded and ready for some zombie hunting*

IT'S CHRISTMAS AT RACCOON CITY

THE T-VIRUS HAS BEEN RELEASED

*Birkin is having something close to a food fight but with vials of every single virus Umbrella has made. He is hiding behind a table throwing the vials at a Umbrella soldier. The soldier is throwing vials containing the cures to the viruses at Birkin.*

THE RADIO JUST LET'S S.T.A.R.S. KNOW 

*The S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team, well just the men are watching a adult christmas movie. Rebecca Chambers is in the corner of the office palying with Barbie dolls. Leaving a call for help, from Carlos Olivia, go unanswered.*

THAT EVERYONE IS SCREWED

*Carlos throws down his radio in frustration. Then he starts stomping on it until it breaks into tiny pieces. Then he runs off to kill some zombies.*

EVERYWHERE THE POLICE ARE DROPPING

*Raccoon City Police are getting their butts handed to them while dealing with the zombie invasion*

IT'S THE END OF ALL HUMANITY

NO MORE TIME FOR LAST MINUTE SHOPPING

*Ada is trying to convince Hunk to buy her a huge christmas teddy bear.*

IT'S TIME TO MEET YOUR FRIEND NEMESIS

*Brad runs by with Nemesis hot on his heels. Hunk gets attacked by Nemesis. Ada counts the money in her purse and finally realizes she has enough money to buy the bear and walks into the store and flips a dead Hunk off.*

WELL IT'S CHRISTMAS AT RACCOON CITY

*Shows snow falling all over Raccoon City*

THERE'S CHAOS EVERYWHERE

*We now see cars flipped over and some on fire*

WE CAN KILL MONSTERS

*Billy from Resident Evil Zero is killing hunters, lickers, and chimeras with a magnum*

WHILE WE TRIM THE TREE

*Rebecca Chambers is trying to decorate a large christmas tree, but has to remove random monster organs from Billy's killing spree, off the tree*

INSIDE THE SPENCER ESTATE

*All this is happening inside the mansion where RE1 took place*

YOU MIGHT HEAR CROWS ON YOUR ROOFTOP

*Crows are all over the roof of a house owned by Jill, Claire, Leon and Chris*

OR BRAD BANGING ON THE DOOR

*Brad is banging on the door and finally realizes Nemesis is not behind him. He continues banging on the door anyways*

BUT IF NEMESIS IS COMING DOWN YOUR CHIMNEY

*Nemesis is dressed up like Santa Claus, except he is wearing a Santa Claus type trench coat. He has his bazooka in a bag slung over his shoulder. He tries to climb down the chimeny but gets stuck*

YOU BETTER GRAB YOUR GUN AND SHOOT TO KILL

*Just then the chimney explodes sending Nemesis with a rocket up his rear end, he flies so far away that all you can see is a red glowing dot in the distance falling. Jill is laying on her back in the fireplace holding a smoking rocket launcher*

IT'S CHRISTMAS AT RACCOON CITY

AND IF EVERYTHING IS OKAY

I'LL GO OUT WITH YOU AND SEE ALL THE DAMAGE

*Wesker is walking around the streets of Raccoon City and sees the destruction*

ONLY ON NEW YEAR'S DAY

*The S.T.A.R.S. members are in their office celebrating New Year's. Brad is swinging from the ceiling fan and everybody else is just doing things that drunks normally would do*

IT'S CHRISTMAS AT RACCOON CITY

ONLY MINUTES LEFT TO GO

I'LL RUN LIKE HELL THROUGH THE RPD

*Claire and Leon are running through the Raccoon City Police Department*

UNDERNEATH THE MISTLETOE

*Mistletoe is above Leon and Claire's head. It is attached to a long pole and Steve is holding the pole. Leon and Claire stop just to aim their berettas at Steve and open fire*

IT'S CHRISTMAS AT RACCOON CITY

NOW THE MISSLE IS ON IT'S WAY

*A missle is heading straight towards Raccoon City. A helicopter containing the entire RE cast(well the good guys who survive), is hovering near the clocktower. GX7 gets on the chopper leaving the rest of the band behind.*

WHAT CRAZY DAY THIS TOWN IS GOING BYE BYE

ON THIS JOLLY HOLIDAY

*Everybody in the copter joins in*

WHAT A CRAZY DAY THIS TOWN IS GOING BYE BYE

ON THIS JOLLY HOLIDAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Author's Comment: Well here is the first music video/song parody for my RE christmas fic. I'll be writing a couple more for your reading pleasure. Here is the other songs I'm planning on making a parody of.

Santa Claus is Watching You by Ray Stevens

Merry Christmas from the Whole Fam Damily by Cletus T. Judd

Grandpa got ran over by a John Deere by Cletus T. Judd

They won't be in that exact order. Well let's keep up with the reviews people and I'll have the next one up soon. I got finals to take so it might be next week.


	2. Wesker got his butt kicked by a reindeer

Disclaimer is on chapter 1 of this fic.

A/N: Thanks for the response. I had no idea it was that good. Man three reviews, at first I thought no one would read it. Before I get this parody started I just want to point out it doesn't take much talent to parody Weird Al Yankovic. All you need to do is pick one of his songs, think of lyrics that are RE related and go with the rythem and you have a RE song parody to a Weird Al. It's just like doing a song parody of any other song by any singer. There is nothing to it 'The Son of Logan and Ororo'. Now let's get things on a roll, shall we.

"Wesker go his butt kicked by a reindeer"

parody of Grandpa got ran over by a John Deere by Cletus T. Judd

sung by Barry Burton and the rest of the S.T.A.R.S. team

*As the song begins we see the outside of a bar in Raccoon City. Barry Burton is holding a microphone, while the other S.T.A.R.S. team is standing behind him as if they were a choir, Chris Redfield is playing the fiddle while Rebecca Chambers is playing the piano Barry begins to sing.*

WESKER GOT HIS BUTT KICKED BY A REINDEER

*Our not so favorite, back stabbing, viral enhanced blonde haired Captain of the S.T.A.R.S. team, Albert Wesker is getting drunk in a bar.*

INSIDE A BAR ON CHRISTMAS EVE

*We see the bar is owned by Robert Kendo. I guess he has a second job besides owning a gun store*

HE NEVER BELIEVED IN SANTA

*We see Wesker as a kid opening a present from his parents, and reading a card that has 'SANTA SUCKS' written on it. 

BUT AFTER RULDOLPH LAYED THE SMACKDOWN

*There is a wrestling ring in the bar and a guy dressed up as the red nosed reindeer is about to do the People's Elbow on Wesker or Ruldolph's case the Reindeer's elbow.*

HE BELIEVES

*Wesker turns to the camera holding a small sign that says 'SANTA ROCKS'. He just grins and nods his head.*

HE BEEN DRINKING BEER

*Wesker has drank about five beers*

AND HITTING ON SANTA'S WIFE

*Wesker is trying every single pick up line there is on the most beautiful blonde in the world, of course this blonde is Santa's wife.*

HE WENT A LITTLE TOO FAR

*Wesker slaps the woman's butt and she responds by spraying him in the face with mace. She walked out to tell Santa*

AND NOW SANTA GOT MAFIA STYLE ON HIS BUTT

*Santa and some of his elves walk in and shoot Wesker. Then they loaded his body in the trunk and dump him outside of Raccoon City.*

WHEN WE FOUND HIM CHRISTMAS MORNING

*Shows the S.T.A.R.S. team walking up to where Wesker is laying.*

WE THOUGHT HE GOT KILLED BY NEMESIS

*They start wondering what happened to him*

BUT HE WAS HAD HOLES ON HIS BODY

*They start looking at the bullet holes in his dead rotting corpse*

AND DEER PRINTS ON HIS REAR

*They all begin to wonder just what was the impressions on his rear end.*

(S.T.A.R.S)

ON HIS WHAT!?

*Chris pointed out they were deer tracks and they were all confused*

WESKER GOT HIS BUTT KICKED BY A REINDEER

*Shows Wesker getting his but kicked again*

INSIDE A BAR ON CHRISTMAS EVE

*Robert Kendo is now holding a sign that says 'HI MOM'*

HE NEVER DID BELIEVE IN SANTA

*Wesker is holding the card from his youth, you can tell by how old it is.*

BUT AFTER BLITZEN LAYED THE SMACKDOWN

*His dead body is in that wrestling ring getting beat up, of course the body is actually a dummy.*

HE BELIEVES

*Still smiling and holding the 'SANTA ROCKS' sign*

NOW WE'RE ALL LAUGHING AT WESKER

*Everybody just points and laughs at poor Wesker.*

(S.T.A.R.S.)

HA HA HA

*The S.T.A.R.S. are laughing.*

HE TOOK HIS GETTING FIRED TO HARD

*Wesker is thrown out of Iron's office with a pink slip stapled to his head.*

STARTED TO DRINK LIKE CRAZY

*Wesker is drinking a water cooler full of booze.*

AND MAKING PRANK CALLS TO HIS MOM

*Wesker picks up his phone and calls his mom.*

(Wesker)

IS YOUR REFRIGERATOR RUNNING?

*His mom hangs up on him.*

IT'S A BETTER CHRISTMAS WITHOUT WESKER

*Everyone is in the S.T.A.R.S. office celebrating Wesker's death by well having a huge party.*

LAST YEAR AT WORK HE MOONED CHIEF IRONS

*Iron's is out in the hall and Wesker just walks up to him and drops his pants.*

AT FIRST WE THOUGHT HE HAD LOST IT

*Wesker is going wacky.*

BUT WE LOOKING BACK ON IT

*Everyone is trying to remember him being wacky.*

WE REALIZED HE WAS NUTS

*Wesker is now going crazy in a padded room and he's wearing a straight jacket.*

WESKER GOT HIS BUTT KICKED BY A REINDEER

*The butt kicking.*

INSIDE A BAR ON CHRISTMAS EVE

*Robert Kendo is doing Riverdance on the bar until he falls off.*

HE NEVER DID BELIEVE IN SANTA

*Wesker is holding the card again.*

BUT AFTER PRANCER LAYED THE SMACKDOWN

*The severe beating on Wesker dummy.*

HE BELIEVES

*He is holding the sign and smiling as usual.*

YEAH HE FINALLY GOT HIM A LAWYER

*Wesker is dragging his lawyer to court, literally.*

AND SUED THE INSURANCE COMPANY

*His insurance company looks over his policy.*

AT FIRST HIS INSURANCE DOESN'T COVER REINDEER

*The company's lawyer argues that his policy doesn't cover reindeer.*

AFTER HIS ASS WHOOPING IT DOES NOW

*The judge makes a ruling that it has to now.*

FUNNY WE ALL WERE ON THE JURY

*S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team and Rebecca Chambers are sitting as the jury and hold up a sign with a number on it, plus they are smiling.*

HE TRIED TO BRIBE US

*Wesker tries to hand the jury kickbacks. Of course they are refusing his money.*

JUST LIKE OJ SIMPSON'S LAWYERS

*OJ Simpson's lawyers are trying to beg and plead with the jury.*

BUT ALL WE HAD TO SAY WAS THIS

*The jury stand up.*

(S.T.A.R.S.)

SCREW YOU!

*They all flip Wesker off and sit back down.*

WESKER GOT HIS BUTT KICKED BY A REINDEER

*Wesker is still getting beat up.*

INSIDE A BAR ON CHRISTMAS EVE

*Robert Kendo is getting killed by a bunch of zombies.*

HE NEVER DID BELIEVE IN SANTA

*Wesker rips up the card.*

BUT AFTER PRANCER LAYED THE SMACKDOWN

*Prancer throws the dummy out of the ring.*

HE BELIEVES

*Wesker rips up the card and then climbs into the ring. Everybody finally realizes that is not dead. Wesker starts kicking butt now and then he stops as everybody comes into the squared circle and sings the chorus one more time.*

(Everyone)

WESKER GOT HIS BUTT KICKED BY A REINDEER

INSIDE A BAR ON CHRISTMAS EVE

HE NEVER DID BELIEVE IN SANTA

BUT AFTER COMET LAYED THE SMACKDOWN

HE BELIEVES

*Barry puts down the microphone and everybody leaves the ring to get drunk.*


	3. Santa Claus is after you

I have no need to put a disclaimer on all of my chapters of one freaking fanfic. So if you want the disclaimer then read chapter one.

A/N: You, my faithful readers, like my demented song parodies. Well they can't get anymore demented than this next one. The video part of this chapter may not be good, let's say I wasn't concentrating well.

"Santa Claus is after you"

parody of the song 'Santa Claus is watching you' by Ray Stevens

sung by Chris Redfield and Rebecca Chambers

*The song begins with Chris Redfield standing near a piano, which is being played by Rebecca Chambers. Chris and Rebecca are outside a house. Inside is Barry Burton, Claire Redfield, Billy Coen, Jill Valentine, Leon Kennedy.*

(Chris)

NOW BARRY BURTON, CLAIRE REDFIELD, LEON KENNEDY, JILL VALENTINE

*The mentioned people look out the window at Chris*

YOU GUYS BETTER BE GOOD

AND ACT TRUE FRIENDS AND FAMILY SHOULD

BE CAREFUL WHO YOU PISS OFF

BECAUSE SANTA CLAUS IS AFTER YOU

(Rebecca)

HE'S AFTER YOU

HE'S AFTER YOU

*Rebecca continues to play the piano*

(Chris)

JILL YOU BETTER GET THAT ROCKET LAUNCHER

AND TURN NEMESIS INTO A PILE OF BODY PARTS

*Jill thorws out bucket after bucket of Nemesis's body parts*

BILLY I DON'T KNOW YOU SO GO TO HELL

BECAUSE SANTA CLAUS IS AFTER YOU

*Billy looks shocked*

(Rebecca)

HE'S AFTER YOU

HE'S AFTER YOU

(Chris)

YOU THINK CAN GET AROUND

DISCOVERING UMBRELLA'S SECRETS

WELL THAT AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN

BECAUSE SANTA IS NO IDIOT

HE'S REALLY SUPER EVIL

HE'S THE C.E.O. OF THE UMBRELLA CORPORATION

AND YES CRIME DON'T PAY

*Santa is sitting behind his desk at the Umbrella Corporation HQ. He's just trying to solve a rubics cube(you know those multiple colored cubes you have to get each color on it's respective side)*

(Rebecca)

YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING

BECAUSE HE'S EVERYWHERE

HE'S EVEN GOT UMBRELLA AGENTS SPYING ON YOU

*A black car with four Umbrella agents is parked outside the house. They are getting drunk*

(Chris)

SO FELLAS IF YOU EVER DO ME WRONG

BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF ME

*The RE cast beat the crap out of Chris*

AND BE COMPLETELY CRUEL

WHEN CHRISTMAS COMES YOU'LL BE HOSPITALIZED TOO

*The entire cast is in the hospital wrapped in a full body cast. Chris is in a full body cast too trying to hold back his laughter*

BECAUSE SANTA CLAUS IS AFTER YOU

*At this point a street light shines on Wesker as he plays a saxophone*

(Rebecca)

HE'S AFTER YOU

HE'S AFTER YOU

(Chris)

OH ON CHRISTMAS EVE

HE CLIMBS ON SLED FULL OF CRAP

*Santa gets on his sled, which is armed to the teeth*

WITH HIS MACHINE GUNS

HEAT SEEKING MISSLES

SOME OTHER STUFF I CAN'T REMEMBER

*The mentioned weapons is shown*

AND HE'D SAY ON DASHER

PRANCER

KILLER

FIDO

I WISH I COULD REMEMBER MY LINES

*Each of the reindeer is shown*

(Rebecca)

WHAT ABOUT RUDOLPH

(Chris)

OH HE'S TRYING TO GET THE G-VIRUS FROM BIRKIN

*Hunk is dressed up as Rudolph the red nosed reindeer and is trying to retrieve the G-virus*

(Rebecca)

YOU CAN RUN

YOU CAN HIDE

BUT CAN GET AWAY

HE'S GOT SNIPERS READY TO SHOOT ANYDAY

*Snipers are positioned on the roof looking at the house*

(Chris)

SO FELLAS IF YOU EVER DO ME WRONG

BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF ME

AND BE TOTALLY MEAN

WHEN CHRISTMAS COMES YOU'LL BE HOSPITALIZED TOO

BECAUSE SANTA CLAUS IS AFTER YOU

*The same thing is shown from the previous chorus. Except Chris is laughing so hard that he practically is in pain. Then the scene cuts back to Chris and Rebecca, Chris is sitting on the piano as Rebecca finishes playing.*

YEAH SANTA IS AFTER YOU

(Rebecca)

HE'S AFTER US

GOD HELP US

(Chris)

SANTA CLAUS IS PISSED OFF ABOUT SOMETHING

IT'S OVER FOR US

LOOK OUT THERE

SANTA HAS A BULLET WITH OUR NAME ON IT

WE'RE ARE IN DEEP TROUBLE, YOU KNOW THAT

WE AIN'T GONNA GET AWAY WITH ANYTHING

I MEAN YOU GOT TO BE REALLY, REALLY GOOD

OR SANTA IS GONNA GET YOU


	4. Merry Christmas from the entire RE cast

I have no need to put a disclaimer on all of my chapters of one freaking fanfic. So if you want the disclaimer then read chapter one.

A/N: The last chapter. Can you believe it? I'm already at the last chapter with three days till Christmas Eve. Well enjoy this last one. I might re-edit my twelve pains of Chirstmas RE style fic. Don't get your hopes up for that one. Now on to the last RE Chirstmas video.

"Merry Christmas from the entire RE cast"

parody of "Merry Christmas from the whole fam damily" by Cletus T. Judd

sung by Brad "Chickenheart" Vickers and a choir of RE fanfiction writers from Fanfiction.Net

*When the song begins we see the Spencer Manison from RE1 decorated for Christmas. Inside the entire cast and crew of the Resident Evil games and movie are in a all out fight to the death. Camera shows Brad Vickers hiding behind a table he is using for cover. He begins to sing*

TWAS THE BRAWL BEFORE CHRISTMAS

ALL THROUGH THE MANSION

NO MONSTER WAS LIVING

NO ZOMBIE OR LICKER

*Shows a zombie lying dead on the floor filled with bullet holes, then a licker which held on to the ceiling falls to the floor, also looking like swiss cheese.*

OR CHIMERA, HELL THEY EVEN KILLED A CERABUS

*We see a chimera down in the underground lab shot to crap. Four of the infamous zombie dogs are wimpering and howling for their fallen comrade.*

CLAIRE REDFIELD WAS THROWN HARD INTO A WALL

BY ADA WONG WHO IS A BLACK BELT IN KUNG FU

*As Ada does a martial arts pose, the author gets into the shot holding a microphone and wearing a tux.*

(GenerationX7)

LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!

*The author leaves as the camera goes back to Brad.*

(Brad)

THE CHILDREN HAD A ALL OUT BLOOD BATH

*Lott and Lily from RE: Gun Survivor is shooting at someone.*

SHOOTING AT SHERRY BIRKIN WHO BECAME LIKE HER DAD

*We see that they are shooting at Sherry, who had injected herself with the G-virus and mutated into the monster her dad became in RE2.*

AND ALEXIA WITH HER T-VERONICA VIRUS

*Alexia mutates into her tyrant form*

AND WESKER WITH HIS SUPERHUMAN ABILITIES

*Albert Wesker himself removes his sunglasses and reveals his reptile like eyes, a side effect of the virus he injected himself with*

KILLED HALF THE ZOMBIES IN TEN SECONDS FLAT

*A pile of mangled and charred zombies are shown. Wesker is chanting who's your daddy. While Alexia is chanting who's your mommy.

THE WHOLE WAR BEGUN FROM AN INNOCENT MATTER

WHEN JILL THOUGHT JOSEPH SAID

*Joseph Frost leans over and whispers something to Leon Kennedy.*

(Joseph)

JILL'S BUTT LOOKS A WHOLE LOT FATTER

*Jill over heard his comment and turns around completely pissed.*

(Brad)

SHE SENDS HIM THROUGH THE WINDOW

*Joseph is thrown through a window on the second floor.*

HE LANDED ON A ROCK

*He lands on a rock.*

CRACKED HIS OPEN AND DIED ON IMPACT

*Brian tissue, blood and skull fragments cover the rock. Just then three RE fanfic characters walk by. They are Colette from Teachers' Experiment 1, owned by Ginger Ninja. Tim and Amanda from Resident Evil: Vengeance, owned by the author of this fic.

(Colette)

WE SHOULD CALL A AMBULANCE, 

I THINK HE'S DEAD

(Amanda)

YEAH IT'S AWFUL,

I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT HIM

*Tim runs up to the dead Joseph and steals his wallet.*

(Tim)

GOT HIS WALLET!

*Catches up to the two women. All three are counting the money in the wallet.*

(Brad)

SEE BOTH SIDES OF THE CAST NEVER GOT ALONG

AND EVERY HOLIDAY EVERYTHING ALWAYS GOES WRONG

YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO FIGHT BUT BE NICE TO EACH OTHER

BUT WHEN THEY GET IT ON THEY DON'T GIVE A RAT'S HINEY

"IT'S A TIME FOR GIVING!" SAID CHRIS REDFIELD

*Chris slugs Wesker in the face.*

AS HE GAVE BLOODY NOSE TO ALBERT WESKER

I HEARD BARRY YELL "IT'S THE THOUGHT THAT COUNTS,

AND RIGHT NOW I'M THINKING OF BLOWING YOUR BRAINS OUT!"

*Barry Burton is aiming his colt python at Carlos Olivia.* 

BULLETS AND FISTS FLEW ALL OVER THE ROOM

*Brad peeks out of his hiding spot to see the carnage that is atking place.*

AND REBECCA HAD A GOOD AIM WITH A GRENADE LAUNCHER

*Rebecca Chambers is loading a grenade round into the grenade launcher.*

SHE TOOK OUT TWO TYRANTS AND BLEW UP THE TREE

*You see the tyrant from RE0 and a Mr. X explode, then the christmas tree explodes sending lights and bulbs everywhere.*

AND I GOT OUT OF THE WAY

JUST IN TIME AS SHE AIMED AT ME

*Brad finally notices the annoying rookie aim the grenade launcher at his head. He leaves his hiding spot just as the grenade flies through the air and destroys the table. Then the camera pans over to the RE fanfiction choir, who is hiding inside a cube made out of bullet proof glass.*

(choir of RE fanfiction writers)

IT'S MY FAVORITE TIME OF YEAR

ALRED ASHFORD DRINKS TOO MUCH BEER

GETS ON THE ROOF AND SHOOTS PINK ELEPHANTS

*Alfred is so drunk that he is practically seeing pink elephants. He tries shooting at them only to waste ammo, occasionaly he hits a innocent person, who just so happens to be taking a late night walk in Raccoon Forest.*

MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM THE ENTIRE RE CAST

STAPLE THE ANTLERS TO THE CERABUS

*A zombie dog is tied to the tree with paper antlers stapled to it's head. As you can tell it's angry(of course having paper antlers stapled to you head can make you angry).*

CHUG SOME VODKA FOR SANTA CLAUS

*Carlos's supervisor in RE3, Nicholai, throws a bottle of vodka to Alfred. Alfred chugs the entire bottle, of course he gets drunker and eventually falls off the roof. Then Alfred gets mauled by the pissed off cerabus with paper antlers stapled to it's head.*

FROM ALL OF US TO EVERYONE

MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM THE ENTIRE RE CAST

(Brad)

I RAN TO THE PHONE

*Brad has about enough of this deathmatch and decides to call the police. He runs to the phone taking out anyone or anything that got in his way. It's about time Brad has enough courage to do something instead of running away.

IT SEEMED LIKE A WAR 

AND CALLED THE RPD WHICH WE KEEP ON SPEED DIAL

*Brian Irons is at his desk in the Raccoon City Police Department, he has his feet on the desk. His phone rings and he answers. He finally sits the right way when he realizes who the caller is. Somewhere in Raccoon City, Hunk wearing a RPD uniform, is about ready to arrest a man who broke into a appliance store and stole a TV. Hunk then gets the call and he leaves. The thief decides now is the time run.*

IN A MATTER OF SECONDS OUT THE WINDOW APPEARED

*The entire RPD arrives at the mansion.*

FLASHING RED AND BLUE LIGHTS PLUS CHIEF BRIAN IRONS

JUST THEN THE SWAT TEAM BROKE DOWN THE DOOR

*The door is blown off it's frame as SWAT storm into the main hall.*

SOME YELLING "HANDS UP!"

SOME "GET ON THE FLOOR!"

A PUNCH FROM BILLY COEN FOUND IRON'S NOSE

AND JUST FOR GOOD MEASURE HE SLUGGED HIM AGAIN

IT THE ALL OF SWAT TO GET BILLY IN CUFFS

HE GETS VIOLENT WHEN THE LAW ARRIVES

WE STOPPED OUR FIGHT AND CHEERED THE NEW GUY ON

I THOUGHT THE EX-MARINE COULD TAKE THEM

*Brad is holding three dollars in his hand, also in high hopes that he win his bet with Edward Dewey.*

I GUESS I WAS WRONG

*Brad looks upset as he hands the money to the second helicopter pilot of S.T.A.R.S.*

AS THEY DRAGGED HIM OUT SIDE HE SCREAMED "I DIDN'T DO IT!"

HE WAS SCREAMING AND CALLING THEM NAMES

(Billy)

YOU (bleep) LET ME GO YOU SORRY MOTHER (bleep) PIGS!

(Brad)

WE STOOD ON FRONT LAWN AS DID ALL OF KONAMI

*The cast of Silent Hill and Metal Gear Solid peak out of the bushes. They watch the event with great interest.*

WHO ALWAYS TOOK INTEREST IN CAPCOM'S BEHAVIOR

"MIND YOU OWN BUSINESS SOLID SNAKE!" WE HEARD NEMESIS SHOUT

AND "WE'LL SEE MUCH MONEY WE HAVE, CHRIS'LL COME BAIL YOU OUT!"

BY NOW WE FORGOT WHAT WE HAVE BEEN FIGHTING FOR

WE WERE BATTERED AND BLEEDING BUT WE WERE UNITED ONCE MORE

THEN ALL RELOADED OUR WEAPONS FOR ROUND TWO

THEN WE HEARD BILLY AS THEY DROVE OUT OF SIGHT

(Billy)

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL! DAMN THAT WAS A GOOD BRAWL!

*Nemesis comes up behind and pust his hand on Brad shoulder. The camera pans away to the choir, who is still in the cube, but the cube is now outside. It had to be done so we won't have to see Nemesis tear poor Brad apart. GenerationX7 is standing behind a music stand in front of the choir. He is directing the choir as they sing with his hands.*

(the RE fanfiction choir)

DECK YOUR ENEMIES

DECK YOUR FRIENDS

TIS THE SEASON FOR A WAR

FROM ALL THE S.T.A.R..S. AND UMBRELLA INC.

MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM THE ENTIRE RE CAST

MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM THE ENTIRE RE CAST

MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM THE ENTIRE RE CAST

*As the song ends, GX7 signals the choir to stop and turns to the camera.*

(GenerationX7)

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!


End file.
